leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Red and Green beta
This article lists the development leftovers and unused content of the Japanese and English Generation I games , , and that have been documented by fans. Global information Pre-release No Mew present According to the interview by Satoru Iwata with Tsunekazu Ishihara and Shigeki Morimoto about the release of , localized as Iwata Asks, they admitted that after the tools were removed, they added in the remaining space on the . Nintendo thought that this would have been risky because altering the internal data after completing the testing period meant that any new and/or es created by adding data without recurring to debugging tools would have been much harder to fix. Standard practices usually discourage altering the and not testing it just before releasing the to the customer.Iwata Asks - Pokémon HeartGold Version & SoulSilver Version Poké Balls Some concept art depicts Poké Balls on the ground, in two pieces. This is most likely just a carryover from when Pokémon was still the concept of Capsule Monsters. Strangely, the original Poké Ball sprites from lack the button in the center of the Poké Ball. Rebattling Trainers In an interview with Shōko Nakagawa in her book Shōko Nakagawa: Pokémon Taught Me The Meaning of Life, Tsunekazu Ishihara revealed that originally, the game was programmed to trigger a battle with each Trainer any time the player walked by them, regardless if the player had already defeated them in battle previously. The wild Pokémon encounter rate was also significantly higher originally. The Trainer rebattling was omitted from the final release and the wild Pokémon encounter rate was significantly reduced.Dogasu's Backpack: Nakagawa Shouko "Pokemon Taught Me the Meaning of Life" Release date The games were originally scheduled for a December 21, 1995 release, according to an old Nintendo of Japan flyer.すばらしきポケットモンスター赤緑（表側）の広告 This could explain the copyright year of 1995 that appears in the games' introductory sequence, and all subsequent games and official merchandise. Prerelease border On page 153 of the December 1995 book New Game Design by Game Freak is a summary of 's final plot. Two screenshots of the game are shown which use an unseen border resembling a Super Game Boy border. In it, "POCKET MONSTERS!" is written in a different size. The border has more Pokémon on it than the Super Game Boy borders from the final game. and are included, suggesting the screenshot may be from Japanese Red. does not appear in the border. NGD border 2.png|Title screen screenshot from New Game Design. NGD border 1.png|Battle screen screenshot from New Game Design. Japanese RedTitle SGB.png|Final game's Super Game Boy border for comparison. Post-release Concept art ]] During a gaming exhibition called , early concept art of by Ken Sugimori was featured, along with pre-release material from . The concept art depicts rough versions of various concepts that made it into the final releases of the Generation I games. They seem to include various s, the , riding on a , a , Celadon City, Silph Co., and a town with a fountain which could have been reworked into Celadon City. Some other are identifiable in a raw or semi-normal form, such as , and others are prototypical of an entire class of Pokémon, such as a basic . ''GameCenter CX'' A Japan-exclusive special Pokémon episode of , known as Retro Game Master outside of Japan, included an interview with Satoshi Tajiri, where he revealed early character profiles of , and . Notably, they are given a National Pokédex number which matches their internal index number, rather than their final Kanto Pokédex number. Nidoking, for instance is noted as being #007, rather than #034, either suggesting that there was another method of ordering the Pokémon proposed, or that they reflect their ordering in the internal data. The latter is supported by interviews with Ken Sugimori, which verify that , which has an index number of 001, was the first Pokémon ever created, and early sketches from Capsule Monsters featuring Rhydon. Nidoking is also referred to as マイコー♂ Maikō♂, indicating that there were either placeholder or alternate names for Pokémon before the development of had finished. In addition to this, it was confirmed in an interview with Shigeki Morimoto that there were originally going to be 190 Pokémon in Generation I, indicating that the 39 MissingNo. found in the internal index are formatted Pokémon.There Were 190 Pokémon! | Smogon Forums Professor Oak battle At the beginning of the 's adventure, Professor Oak introduces to the using a sprite that is similar to the sprites of other characters. In addition to this, he also has three full teams of programmed in, each consisting of a level 66 , level 67 , level 68 , level 70 , and the final evolutionary stage of one of the at level 69. His Pokémon are of an even higher level than those of as , suggesting that he was at one point intended to be faced late in the game. If the starter used is : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RG Oak.png |prize= 6930 |name=Prof. Oak |game=RGBY |location=Glitch |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | If the starter used is : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RG Oak.png |prize= 6930 |name=Prof. Oak |game=RGBY |location=Glitch |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | If the starter used is : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RG Oak.png |prize= 6930 |name=Prof. Oak |game=RGBY |location=Glitch |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | This battle is present in all Generation I games and can be triggered in different ways. * By performing the using a with a stat of 226 if the wild 's is lowered by 4, 5, or 6 stages (each number of stages will yield a different one of the three teams). * By performing the Old man glitch with a player's name containing the character in the third, fifth or seventh slots, Professor Oak can be battled as a glitch Trainer; however, he will not have a defined roster. * By performing a specific select button glitch in the Japanese . There are no preset dialogues for Professor Oak to be used either before the battle or after defeating him. In the Japanese versions, Professor Oak is referred to as オーキドせんせい Ōkido-sensei during the battle instead of the usual オーキドはかせ Ōkido-hakase. Bird type The type may have been a prototype for the type. This can be seen in the final releases: MissingNo. is recognized as a dual-type . The Bird type is present in the internal data of the Generation II games, possibly due to their engine being an upgraded version of that of the Generation I games. Directions Unused text strings within the game show option dialogs for North/West (Japanese: きた/にし North/''West''), North/East (Japanese: きた/ひがし North/''East''), and South/East (Japanese: みなみ/ひがし South/''East''). These do not appear in the final release, with the only in-game option dialogs being Yes/No (Japanese: はい/いいえ Yes/''No'') and Heal/Cancel (Japanese: あずける/やめる Heal/''Cancel'').Official 1st Gen (Red/Blue and Yellow) Glitch DiscussionPokémon Red and Blue - The Cutting Room Floor (For unknown reasons, there is no unused South/West (Japanese: みなみ/にし South/''West'') option dialog.) Unused Trainer class A Trainer class known as (Japanese: シルフのチーフ Silph's Chief) was omitted from the final releases, though like Professor Oak, a with an NPC with this data can be accessed through modification of the internal data or saved game data as well by cheating. It is apparently mentioned in-game by one of the s in Celadon City, and shares its battle sprite with the Trainer class since its index number of 0xE3 precedes it (Scientist's is 0xE4). He has no defined roster, instead using the one for the first Scientist on the internal list. Also like Professor Oak, he has no preset dialogues programmed in either for before the battle or after defeating him. Its Japanese name suggests that the President of Silph Co. was originally planned as a that could be challenged to battle. Unused Trainer actions There is unused data within the games for trainers to use various items that goes unused. Pokémon Red Disassembly Project Extra field move An extra field move might have been planned as there is an unused entry between and within the internal data. It could also have been an HM as it is placed between the aforementioned HM02 and HM03 and all HMs are ordered by number in the internal data. Given its index number of 0xB4 and that the highest index number used for actual moves is 0xA5, other moves beyond the 165 introduced in Generation I were once planned as well. The unused text string "Ground rose up somewhere!" (Japanese: どこかでじめんがもりあがった！) might be related to this scrapped field move.R/B Outside Battle Moves (Page 1) / Generation I / Skeetendo Music An unused track has been discovered in the internal data. The music is originally high-pitched and incomplete as only the individual audio channels are left. There have also been attempts at recreating what the full theme would sound like. ;Original music: ;Recreation attempt: Locations There are three map locations which are each identical to another map used in the final releases, except for the fact that the default theme used in the alternative location is different.Alternative map locations (Generation I) - Glitch City Laboratories * The house invaded by Team Rocket in Cerulean City: has index number 0x45 instead of 0x3E and plays Caves of Mt. Moon * The 's entrance at : has index number 0x4B instead of 0x4A and plays Vermilion City Theme * The Poké Mart at Cinnabar Island: has index number 0xAD instead of 0xAC and plays Cinnabar Island Theme In addition, 25 deleted map locations with leftover header data are present in the internal list of location index numbers. * Three use the map header (index numbers 0x69-0x6B) * 17 use the Pokémon League map header (index numbers 0x6D-0x70, 0x71-0x75 and 0xED-0xF4) * One uses the Pokémon Tower map header (index number 0x94). * Three use the Rocket Hideout map header (index numbers 0xCC-0xCE). * Another uses the Rock Tunnel map header (index number 0xE7). Formatted data exists for an additional map location.Unused town - Glitch City Laboratories It is located straight after the final town in memory (Saffron City) but just before . Its associated data is completely blank, even its header data and coordinates on the Town Map (as it is set as being part of Pallet Town, with coordinates (0,0)), except for the fact that an unused flag when checked allows the to to it. Attempting to travel to this location simply freezes the games. There is an unused warp tile in Celadon City.Did Celadon City have an unused building? It is internally programmed in to lead to 5F of Celadon Dept. Store, which in turn has its internal data located away from the data for the other floors, possibly suggesting that it was originally a completely different map in earlier stages of development, which is supported by the aforementioned discovery. A part of the internal data relates to a Poké Mart placed between the data for the and Cinnabar Poké Marts and may be associated with the formatted map location as mentioned above. The item list contains s, s, s, s and s. Items Regularly unobtainable Key Items with the names of all the Badges exist in the internal data (index numbers 0x15-0x1C). This could mean that the Badges were originally going to be items that were carried in the 's Bag; however, as Key Items, they appear to be actually used in the list of Badges presented by the Gym Badge man in Cerulean City.Pokemon Yellow "Save Abuse" Glitch The BoulderBadge (index number 0x15) and CascadeBadge (index number 0x16) are the only ones that do something when used in —they allow the player to throw and Rocks, respectively, as in the battles. When used in the overworld (except dungeons and caves), it changes the background music to a single channel of ''Guidance''; if used in a dungeon or cave, it changes the background music to a single channel of ～オープニング～ ''~Opening~''. This is due to the function that plays the "throw Bait or Rock" sound effect attempting to load it but referring to the wrong soundbank. Key Item ????? (index number 0x07) enables the to without using a . Badges are not required either. Due to this ability, it is often referred to as Surfboard. In the final releases, the move Surf can be used by a Pokémon as a field move serving the same function. It may indicate that Surf was not originally implemented as a field move or that this is a debugging item used by the programmers. Unlike the move Surf, it also allows surfing on 's Cycling Road and does not trigger the "Cycling is fun! Forget Surfing!" (Japanese: せっかくのサイクリング！⋯⋯なみのりはやめとこう) message. The Pokédex is also present as a Key Item with index number 0x09 and can be accessed during battle, much like does in the . It also causes the to load the overworld tileset and turns the HP bar to letters when used in battle. Coin is programmed in as regular inventory item, having index number 0x3B. It cannot be used for slot machines or price exchanges, rendering it completely unusable. It will stack if multiple Coins are obtained; however, it is not stored by the Coin Case. It can be sold for 5 each at any Poké Mart and bought for 10 each from a Poké Mart with a modified item list. Actual Coin Case-stored Coins are available for double the price, at 20 per Coin, and cannot be sold. In the Trainer's Guide (manual) of , it is listed as a "miscellaneous item"; thus, it is the only item to be included in this category.Beta Red/Blue screenshots from the manual TMs 51-55 (index numbers 0xFB-0xFF) were planned and contain each HM's respective field move by order. They stack as any other TM and can be sold at Poké Marts. * TM51 teaches like HM01; can be sold for 1500 and bought for 3000 * TM52 teaches like HM02; can be sold for 7000 and bought for 14000 * TM53 teaches like HM03; can be sold and/or bought for 0 * TM54 teaches like HM04; can be sold for 4000 and bought for 8000 * TM55 teaches like HM05; can be sold for 2000 and bought for 4000. Also appears as Cancel (Japanese: やめる Cancel) and hides items below it; this secondary effect might be due to its index number (0xFF), which puts it at the bottom of the item list in the internal data. Another Key Item named ????? (index number 0x2C) and a fake (index number 0x32) exist and are completely useless. The fake PP Up can be sold for 4900 and bought for 9800, unlike the real PP Up, which is sold and/or bought for 0. Sprites Different front sprites of were planned for , notably the ones for , , , and . These were featured in the November 1996 issue of , which published general information about the game.2012-06-01 - ポケモンのおっさん Cries Certain MissingNo. use specific leftover cries.Missing Number * Cries with index numbers 0x43 (Base 0, Pitch 128, Length 16), 0x45 (Base 29, Pitch 244, Length 64), and 0x4F (Base 34, Pitch 255, Length 64) do not appear to resemble the cry of any actual . * Cry with index number 0x51 (Base 14, Pitch 224, Length 96) resembles 's cry, cries 0x5E (Base 15, Pitch 64, Length 192) and 0x89 (Base 15, Pitch 64, Length 128) resemble 's; cry 0x5F (Base 15, Pitch 32, Length 192) resembles 's and cry 0x7F (Base 17, Pitch 32, Length 16) resembles either 's, 's or 's cries. * Cry with index number 0xB5 (Base 29, Pitch 0, Length 128) is modified from 's but resembles 's, suggesting that the Pokémon might have been originally planned for Generation I instead of Generation II. Text Unused text strings referring to Badges and titles exist in the Japanese versions, but were not translated for the localizations. The katakana used for the (loanword) of "badge" is also slightly different, being バッヂ Baddji instead of バッジ Bajji. These names appear in the internal item list of the Japanese versions on offsets 0x4A92-0x4B08, which would suggest that they are items; however, they do not have valid effects if they are forcedly used as items. The most likely scenario is that these names originally belonged to different multiple lists. * かみなりバッヂ Lightning Badge ** Not to be confused with the , which is named オレンジバッジ Orange Badge in Japanese. * かいがらバッヂ Shell Badge * おじぞうバッヂ Jizo Badge ** A possible reference to the Japanese variation of , known as Jizo. * はやぶさバッヂ Falcon Badge * ひんやりバッヂ Cool Badge * なかよしバッヂ Friendship Badge * バラバッヂ Rose Badge * ひのたまバッヂ Fireball Badge * ゴールドバッヂ Gold Badge ** ゴールドバッジ Gold Badge is actually the Japanese name of the . * たまご Egg * ひよこ Chick * ブロンズ Bronze * シルバー Silver * ゴールド Gold * プチキャプテン Little Captain * キャプテン Captain * プチマスタ Little Master * マスター Master Default player and rival names The unused default name for Red in the English versions is Ninten while 's is . While it is impossible to view these names during regular gameplay, changing a few es in can allow for these names to appear as shown here. This references the fact that in the years surrounding the releases of the Generation I games, Sony was Nintendo's main competition. Ninten is also the default name of the main protagonist of , a game developed by Creatures, Inc., which has worked on the Pokémon games since the start. In the Japanese versions, the unused default names for Red and Blue differ between and Default names: * In Pokémon Red and Green, Red's unused default name is やまぐち Yamaguchi while Blue's is いしはら Ishihara. Yamaguchi refers to Wataru Yamaguchi, an art director that worked on the original games, while Ishihara refers to Tsunekazu Ishihara, the current president and of The Pokémon Company and who was the games' producer at the time. * In Pokémon Blue, the unused default names for Red and Blue are, respectively, ゲーフリ Gēfuri, an abbreviation of Game Freak's name in Japanese (ゲームフリーク Gēmu Furīku), and クリチャ Kuricha, a reference to Creatures, Inc. Unused in-game trade A -for- in-game trade was originally planned.In-game Trades The Beedrill's nickname in is ピピん Pipin and チクチク Chikuchiku in . This explains why the international releases contain unused text strings referring to a Beedrill nicknamed Chikuchiku. Safari Zone Hidden PCs Unused coding leftover in the game shows that three specific house maps (DF, E0, and E1) contain data for Pokémon Center PCs in the same location PCs would be located in a Pokémon Center. checks where the last location of a Pokémon Center was and if it sees that it was a Safari Zone rest house, will not teleport you to that location. The invisible PC data was later removed in releases.Safari Zone Data Unobtainable Nugget in Safari Zone entrance If the Itemfinder is used at the Safari Zone entrance, it will say an item is nearby but it cannot be obtained without cheating. Unused Elite Four Walking sprites There is sprites for the four members of the Elite Four walking but as they all stand still, the sprites never get to be seen.Elite Four Walking Sprites Super Effective Dragon type The type is super effective to itself in Generation I. However, due to the only Dragon move being doing 40 HP of damage, this behavior never gets to be seen. Unused Move Effects There are unused effects for moves, the only effect to go used is 23 as the effect was assigned to in the original Pokémon Red and Green. Unused Trainer Parties There are a number of Trainers with teams that are never referred to or called on in the game data that are leftover. Trainer Parties Interestingly, one of the leftover Trainers found his way to the remakes. The originally-unused Engineer appears in the Vermilion Gym in Generation III, under the name of Baily. He uses the same Pokémon team as the unused Trainer and replaces the that stood in the same place in the original games. His placement in the game's internal data also matches the original unused Trainer. Localization-specific information Pre-release Pokémon names During the promotional period that preceded the English release of both the and , a large amount of were shown with different names from those they had in the final releases. Some of these names were similar to their final names, but some were quite close to their Japanese names, and others were completely different from any current Pokémon name. In addition to promotional materials distributed before the games' English releases, the book Pokémon Trainer's Survival Guide, one of the earliest player's guides available in North America, erroneously refers to Haunter as Spectre, its pre-release name. Text Before the English releases of , screenshots were released of a with the where the text string "The Blue wants to fight!" was used. While this text would work with a typical , such as "The Lass wants to fight!" or "The Hiker wants to fight!", as they were not given personal names until Generation II, it would cause problems with Gym Leader, Elite Four, rival, and link battles, leaving them to end up as "The Misty wants to fight!" or "The Lance wants to fight!", as these Trainers did not at the time have titles, only their names. Because of this, the The was dropped in the final releases, leading to the somewhat odd sentence style in Generations I and of: * "{Trainer's class or name} wants to fight!" * "{Trainer's class and name} wants to battle!" A screenshot in the instruction manual of English Red and Blue still contains the text "The Brock wants to fight!", possibly suggesting a late removal. The instruction manual also mentions Pokémon Leaders instead of Gym Leaders. A slightly different grammar was also going to be used for other text strings. * "{Player} sent {Pokémon} out!" instead of "{Player} sent out {Pokémon}!" * "A wild {Pokémon} appeared!" became just "Wild {Pokémon} appeared!" (this change would be reverted in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, where it has been kept since then) ** Similarly, "The enemy {Pokémon} fainted!" became simply "Enemy {Pokémon} fainted!" (also reverted in XD as the The was reinstated) Post-release Text On page 31 of Pokémon: Official Nintendo Player's Guide, a different text string for using on a tree on the overworld was used. It reads "Oddish Cut down a bush!", being used in a screenshot when cutting down the tree next to the Vermilion City Gym. The fact that Cut can also be used to destroy areas of tall grass may have been the reason for the change to "{Pokémon} hacked away with Cut!" in the final releases. has tileset data for Green. lacks any equivalent data for Red, however. Super Game Boy Border Tiles The US versions of Pokémon Red and Blue have tileset data for Pocket Monsters! logo on their Super Game Boy Border tiles. The European releases overwrote this data as it was needed. Unused Super Game Boy Borders TCRF Move Animations After the episode Electric Soldier Porygon, all versions of Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue had the screen flashing frames of attacks for moves such as , , and slowed down to reduce the possibility of players having a seizure. Localization Changes Chief Trainer Class The Japanese name of the unused trainer class is 「シルフのチーフ」 (Silph's Chief), implying that at one point the player may have had to or had the option of battling the Silph Co. president. Spanish Fishing Error When encountering a Pokémon using a fishing rod, the game says "The hooked attacked!" In the Spanish localization, this was erroneously translated to "¡El malvado atacó!". The word "malvado" translates roughly to "wicked" or "evil."Red and Blue Translation errors French TM Acronym The acronym for TM in the French localization of the games is CT. It is used incorrectly in one area of the game. When the player exchanged Lemonade for CT49, the text reads "TM49... TRIPLATTAQUE!". Squirtle Pokédex Entry In the Spanish and Italian localizations of the games, both versions erroneously refer to Squirtle's shell as "concha" and "conchiglia" which translates to "seashell" in Spanish and Italian respectively. Substitute Behavior In the Japanese Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, and later Yellow; the moves , , , and will fail if the foe or opponent Pokémon has a substitute active on the field. This was fixed in all localizations. The error reappears in and . This error was later fixed in Generation III. Pokédex Weight Change In the Japanese Pokémon Red and Green, 's weight is listed as 6.0 kg. This was corrected in the Japanese Pokémon Blue to 60.0 kg. is also affected as its weight in the Japanese Pokémon Red and Green is listed as 2.0 kg, this was also corrected in the Japanese Pokémon Blue to 20.0 kg. References de:Pokémon Grün, Rot, Blau und Gelb (Vorabversion) it:Pokémon Rosso e Verde beta